


teamwork makes the dream work

by rolloinky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Group Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora Loves Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Teasing, established relationship - soriku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolloinky/pseuds/rolloinky
Summary: He knows it was something hinted at, whispered hotly between them as their pleasure crested - a last little stab of arousal before the inevitable fall - but that’s all itwas. An idea, a passing thought.Sora’s always been very good at putting thoughts into action though, especially the thoughts that lead to them being loose, sated messes. One of these days Riku’s going to remember that.Nowthough,Rikuis the one putting every heart pounding thought that flits across his mind into action.
Relationships: Riku/Multiple, Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), riku/repliku/data riku/rikunort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	teamwork makes the dream work

**Author's Note:**

> Or: Riku celebrates the day in FULL fashion and becomes a turducken 
> 
> After some hemming and hawing I decided to give the "other Riku’s” names of their own. For your reference:
> 
> Kurai - Dark Riku/Rikunort/The Brat from San Fransokyo  
> Kioku - Riku Replica/Repliku  
> Rōzu - Data Riku (it is not explained how he is able to be there... don’t @ me)

In the middle of all this sensation and sound and feeling, Riku’s not _entirely sure_ how they got to this point. They are in their living room, in their home, together - the rest is something new. 

He knows it was something hinted at, whispered hotly between them as their pleasure crested - a last little stab of arousal before the inevitable fall - but that’s all it _was_. An idea, a passing thought. 

Sora’s always been very good at putting thoughts into action though, especially the thoughts that lead to them being loose, sated messes. One of these days Riku’s going to remember that. _Now_ though, _Riku_ is the one putting every heart pounding thought that flits across his mind into action. 

Sora would be proud. _Is_ proud, if the pleased hum above him is anything to go by as Riku swallows, pulls Kurai’s cock deeper into his throat. He works his mouth down until his nose brushes against pubic hair, lashes brushing his cheeks at the heady weight across his tongue.

There’s a hand pushing damp hair off the back of his turned neck, combing through the short strands at the nape before gripping tightly. His eyes water at the sting but he’s caught between two desires: pressing back into Sora’s hand or working more of Kurai’s cock down his throat. The tears crest his lashes and roll down his cheeks as Sora - ever the problem solver - tightens his hold while pushing Riku further onto Kurai’s cock. 

Riku feels carefully disassembled beneath their bodies and he shivers with excitement, heart swelling for the end when he is put back together and made _whole_ under Sora’s hands alone. 

Kurai groans lowly, cups the sides of Riku’s face, his thumbs lining Riku’s cheekbones as he rocks and grinds into his mouth and down his throat. On the next pull Riku follows, sucks and laps at the head of Kurai’s cock until he whimpers above him and drips pre-come across his tongue. At the first taste, Riku’s hips are insisting roughly backwards onto Kioku’s cock, eyes rolling as his hips are gripped roughly and he’s shoved forward with a quick snap of hips against his ass. 

Kioku’s cock is thick and hot and every push inside feels like a brand, like he’ll be marked and claimed forever by each and every one of them. His thighs are trembling, _quaking_ when they’re spread wider by another set of hands. He doesn’t bother looking, wouldn’t be able to anyway. Besides, Sora’s here. He’ll protect Riku and keep him safe. And, if the hand tightening in his hair is anything to go by, Riku’s going to be _just fine_. 

The new set of hands have slid from his thighs to his ass - pulling a cheek to the side - and then he feels the soft press of leather around his stretched hole. He’s whining, sucking noisily on the cock in his mouth as those leather fingers trace around his rim, dip inside and pull him open even wider. The texture is strange against his skin and an even stranger feeling inside but, with a heavy twitch of his cock, decidedly not awful. Riku hears Kioku choke out a moan at the fingers pushing in alongside him, lets loose a trembling one of his own at the steady _stretch_ until Rōzu’s knuckles meet his skin.

Riku comes, for the first time that night, at the feeling of Rōzu pushing inside his already full ass, Kioku dragging across his prostate, and Kurai cutting off his air with a deep thrust down his throat. He distantly feels a hand rubbing over his heart, smoothing through his hair, the splatter of come against his belly as his cock twitches and twitches. 

But it’s _empty_. The pleasure is a shadow of what it could be. _He’s_ empty, not full like he wants, like he _needs_ and so his pleasure follows suit.

His awareness snaps back at the lips against his ear, the hands gripping his hips - spreading his ass - and the almost soothing rhythm of Kurai thrusting across his tongue. Sora’s thumb traces beneath his bottom lip, pushes up, and tightens his mouth on the next slide inside his throat.

Breath against his ear, a small bite to his earlobe, “You’re doing _so good_ , Riku. They’re going to open you up for me and I’ll be able to slide right in.”

Kurai is panting wetly, eyes locked on where he and Sora are pressed together and his thrusts are becoming sloppy, uncoordinated. He’s going to coat Riku’s mouth - his _throat_ \- with come and Riku’s spent cock twitches as he tilts his chin up and relaxes his jaw. Kurai shivers, threads his fingers in Riku’s bangs and pulls his cock out to stroke frantically with the head resting against his swollen lips. Eyes half lidded and blown, Riku’s gaze bounces between the flushed cock bobbing in front of him and Kurai’s face. His brows are pinched tightly above his dark honeyed eyes, teeth gritted and filtering the breathy whines pushed out with every pass over his cock. Riku sticks his tongue out and just barely manages to graze the leaking head. 

Kioku and Rōzu are thrusting in counterpoint to each other and ensuring Riku’s full to bursting at all times. Rōzu trails his hands up to Riku’s chest, pinches and pulls and frames his nipples in the v of his gloved fingers, leather stark against pinkened skin. Sora takes note, kisses Riku’s temple and runs his fingers through the come dotting Riku’s stomach. Riku’s eyes flick down, breathing harshly as Sora skitters his fingers up Riku’s sternum to plays with his nipples until they’re bright red and shiny with his own come. He tries to stay still against the onslaught of sensation but it’s _difficult_ and he can’t help but press into their touch. 

Kurai’s close and Riku waits, because he’s good ( _a good boy_ ). His tongue is out and he looks up at Kurai expectantly, eager to have his mouth full again, to swallow every drop he’s given. Kurai’s hip jerk forward and Riku hurriedly shuts an eye as his cock grinds against half of his face. Riku keens when Kurai pulls back, misses the weight but sighs at the first drop that hits in its stead.

Kurai comes, hand stroking desperately fast over his cock and making a complete mess. Every pass of his hand flings come up and down Riku’s face, splashes on his waiting tongue. Riku can feel it dripping down his cheek, clinging to the swell of his swollen bottom lip. He shivers and grunts as Kurai feeds the head of his cock back into Riku’s mouth, hips flexing when Riku eagerly sucks and tries to coax out any remaining drops to drink down. 

Kurai tugs Riku’s bangs, oversensitive, and pulls his softening cock out of Riku’s mouth. He stumbles back and takes a seat off to the side, sprawled out and trembling as he watches the rest of the show with his head propped up on his hand. 

“Look at you, _covered_ in come and you still want more, don’t you? They’re gonna give it to you, too,” Sora turns Riku’s head back to face him, smears the come on his cheeks into his skin, “Everything about you is _so good_ , you’re being such a good boy for us.”

Riku knows how the words are going to hit, how his legs spread wider and his back arches further, but he’s slightly surprised by the low moans behind him, the breathy keen from Kurai several feet away. Sora giggles in front of him, cocky little grin on his face and Riku clenches down _hard_ , trembles as the cocks inside him jerk in response. Sora leans in close, his lips skimming across Riku’s come stained ones, “You’re _my_ good boy though aren’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Riku breathes it more than anything, watches Sora swallow it with a sharp smile and then they’re _finally_ kissing. It’s smooth and steady against the onslaught of sensation and he appreciates the moment to get his bearings, especially when it’s spent tasting every inch of Sora’s mouth. 

Kioku drags his nails across the swell of Riku’s ass, fingers digging in bruisingly hard as he works his hips in maddening little circles. Riku’s panting against Sora’s mouth, eyes fluttering as Sora licks inside to taste Kurai on his tongue. Their lips catch and release, over and over, and Sora’s smile is a parting gift when he leans back to pepper little kisses across Riku’s cheeks instead. With a final kiss to his forehead, Sora pulls Riku back into his body, wraps his arms around his shoulders and guides Riku to press against his chest. Sora’s heartbeat is thundering in his ears, the tempo echoed in his own chest and he feels their connection so strongly even now amongst so many other hearts. Sora strokes through his hair, anchors Riku with a grip to the back of his neck, “You can hold on to me as tightly as you want but no moving your hands anywhere else, okay?”

Riku nods, presses his chest into Rōzu’s hands - gloves removed sometime in the mix - where he’s squeezing and cupping his pecs, skimming nails across swollen nipples. Sora’s thumb swipes comfortingly across his nape before addressing their guests, “Okay boys, can you get him ready for me?”

Kioku’s hips stutter at that, slapping against Riku’s ass loudly and he places a hand on the small of Riku’s back and pushes _down_. Riku, wrapped around Sora who’s seated in a low slung chair, bends under the pressure and cants his hips out even more. His face burns at arch, at the heavy stares weighing across the length of his body but it makes his half hard cock swell even more. 

“Is he ever _not_ ready to get fucked out-” Kioku punctuates it with a thrust into Riku’s prostate, his mocking tone thready with arousal, “-and _filled up_?”

Riku jolts forward, head thumping against Sora’s rib cage with every push behind him and he wants to pull himself open, wants to fit them inside tighter and deeper than they already are. He’s already stretched so tightly, the friction of Kioku and Rōzu moving and smearing pre-come inside of him has the head of his cock slapping against his belly once more. 

“You might be right about that...” Sora hums above him, fingers rubbing steady circles behind Riku’s ear, “but the same can be said for _you_ then, huh?”

Kioku grunts behind him, hips stuttering and Riku can _guarantee_ that he’s flushing down to his navel - Riku is, too. He turns his head against Sora’s chest enough to peer up through his sweaty bangs, sees his gaze focused on the activity behind him but feels the continuous patterns Sora’s fingers are drawing across his scalp. Rōzu is thrusting like a metronome, a steady push and pull of light filling him up but Kioku has stopped. He’s still pressed inside Riku but he’s no longer moving. His hands are achingly tight against Riku’s hips and with every pull of Rōzu’s cock Riku can feel Kioku twitching inside of him. 

Sora seems to notice it too, if the pleased curl of his mouth is anything to go by. 

“You _want it_ too, don’t you? I bet you’ve thought about it,” Sora’s voice is tempting, teasing without judgement and there’s a _very_ notable tremble to Kioku’s hips against Riku’s ass, “maybe next time… you can be _right here_ and get - what was it again? Oh, right - _fucked out_ and _filled up_.”

Kioku _whines_ behind him, high pitched and breathy, hips pulsing against him as he finishes and Riku’s eyes flutter at the rush of heat, the sound of Rōzu fucking through lube and come. Riku shivers at the feeling, that warmth being pressed deeper inside of him with every push of Rōzu’s cock and his heart thumps heavily at the moan rumbling beneath his ear. 

“ _Good boy_ ,” Sora’s voice is low, throaty, and Riku shivers when he realizes Sora’s eyes are still focused behind him. Kioku pulls out with a gasp, a trail of come following after him but it gets pushed back in by Rōzu’s next press inside. Kioku’s hands are quickly replaced on his hips and he’s rocked back into a series of slow, grinding thrusts against his prostate that have his mouth gaping open. 

Sora’s hand slides from Riku’s hair to his cheek to cup his face gently. The corners of Riku’s slack mouth twitch at the sight of Sora’s softly smiling face, the security of his body curled around his. Sora’s thumb strokes across his cheek, eyes tracing over him as he pants and Riku’s eyes flutter at the nonstop push and pull of Rōzu’s cock. 

“Did it feel good, him filling you up?” Sora’s voice is quiet, soft, for Riku alone in that moment and he nods in answer. Sora’s eyes are shining as he presses a kiss to Riku’s cheek, “You sound _so wet_ right now. You’re gonna be so loose and warm for me.”

Riku gasps, wants that so badly in that moment. He clenches down hard on Rōzu’s cock, works his hips as much as he can, needing _more_ \- 

Sora hisses above him, hips jerking, cock sliding against his collarbone and Riku whines at the trail of pre-come left behind. He realizes belatedly that his hands are digging harshly into Sora’s back, nails denting the tender skin and he stops immediately. Sora hums above him, the vibration heavy in his ear and it settles warmly in his chest. 

“It’s okay, do whatever you need to do,” Sora presses the words into the crown of his head, lips catching on his bangs. His hands wrap even tighter around Riku’s shoulders and the familiar scent and feeling of Sora’s body soothes and excites him in equal measure, “I know it’s a lot and you’re doing so, _so well_.”

Riku loves him. Loves how endlessly generous and understanding Sora is, how he seems to know what Riku needs before the thought can even materialize in his head. His belly is hot, tight with arousal and he can feel the slap of his cock against it with every push of Rōzu’s hips inside but it’s all background noise in this moment. 

They’ve been a part of each other their entire lives, been _together_ like this for a shorter amount of time but it’s never felt that way to Riku. He’s loved Sora for as long as he can remember. Loving Sora feels like any other involuntary action his body does. Inhale, exhale, love Sora, inhale, exhale, over and over for the rest of his life. 

He can’t imagine doing this with anyone else, wouldn’t ever _want to_. 

Riku wants to come, wants all of them to, but there’s a thread of desperation to his noises now that goes far beyond what his body needs. He’s jerking as hard as he can back into Rōzu’s thrusts, wants him to finish so Sora can finally have his turn. The others have been amazing, have accommodated his every request but _nothing_ compares to Sora. 

Rōzu seems to glean his intentions because he spreads his legs wider on either side of Riku’s and begins to thrust as hard as possible. The sound of Rōzu’s cock fucking through come is lost to the sound of his hips slapping against his ass and every forceful push inside has Riku’s vision spotting. 

Sora seems to understand too, as always, his trembling hands moving to cup Riku’s face and the _oh, Riku_ murmured hotly near his ear as Riku surges forward with every pump of Rōzu’s hips sets his heart alight. His prostate is being slammed into every few seconds but he refuses to come until Sora’s inside of him. It’s _difficult_ though. He’s felt emptier since Kioku pulled out but Rōzu has more than made up for it. Like the others - like Riku himself - his cock is thick, his hands larger than Sora’s against the small of his back. Whereas Kioku and Kurai liked to taunt, to _tease_ , Rōzu has remained largely silent and relied on his actions. He’s been the most gentle of the three, cupping and smoothing his palms across Riku’s skin even when the plunge of his cock has been the roughest it’s ever been since he first pressed inside. He imagines, out of all of them, Rōzu is the closest he could come to fucking himself. 

It’s a taboo thought in a night full of transgressions and the throaty moan that flies out of his mouth earns him a hand brushing along the curve of his chest to his belly. Rōzu’s hand is above his navel, his pinky barely brushing the head of Riku’s cock with every thrust forward but it’s enough of a tease, enough of a tantalizing brush of skin, and Riku has to bite down on his lip hard to keep from coming. Rōzu leans over his back, hand slowly sliding down the planes of his stomach and Riku’s entire body is shivering, jolting at the breathy laugh from Sora above him. There’s a kiss to his shoulder, Rōzu’s mouth skimming the flushed expanse up to his neck and he can feel his hole fluttering around Rōzu’s cock where’s he’s pressed himself fully against him, unmoving. 

“Are you close?” Rōzu’s voice is low, raspy and it’s never going to become familiar, hearing a voice near identical to his own laced with arousal. Sora’s hands comb through his hair, brushes strands away from his face so he’s seen clearly by all of them. Kioku and Kurai are off to the side, faces flushed as they watch the tangle of bodies in front of them. Kurai is hard again, cock heavy against his belly and Riku can see the way Kioku is filling out again, twitching and leaking against his thigh. He keens at the sight they make, at the first touch to his cock this entire night and his mouth is moving but his voice is caught.

Rōzu’s hand circles the base of his cock lightly, calluses rough, “I can’t hear you. Are you close?”

“Unh, yes, I need it, _please_ ,” it’s barely a whisper but Rōzu kisses the top of his spine, hand squeezing tightly around Riku’s cock and he almost smiles at the relief that gives him, the choice of coming erased from his mind entirely as Rōzu squeezes. 

Rōzu leans back and starts up his pace again, long deep thrusts against Riku’s prostate that has tears leaking from his eyes but he’s closer to everything he’s ever wanted, closer to Sora finally pressing inside. Despite the hand keeping his orgasm at bay, he feels strung out when Rōzu thrusts inside for a final time. It’s hard to hear Rōzu’s low groans over the buzzing in his ears but he can feel the rush of wet heat, the jerking flex of hips against his ass and it knocks a long, pleased sigh from his chest. Rōzu squeezes his hips gently before pulling out and moving to the side with the others. 

Sora’s hands slide across Riku’s shoulders and up to his neck, coaxing him upwards so they can look at each other fully. Riku’s lashes are damp, his lower lip bitten raw but Sora looks at him like the sunrise. Wonderment and adoration in every inch of his face and that desperation is racing up Riku’s spine now. He has to concentrate on removing his fingers from the soft skin of Sora’s back, guides them to Sora’s face where he shakily cups his jaw and presses their mouths together. 

The way their lips slot together is easy and natural and Riku feels made for _this_ , too.

Sora’s skin his flushed beneath his palms, mouth burning against his and the familiar rhythm stokes the arousal in Riku’s belly brighter than any of the other actions tonight have managed. His cock twitches hard at Sora licking inside his mouth and he clenches at the hand gripping the back of his neck and feels a trail of come sliding down his thigh. It reminds him of why they’re here, why they wanted to do this in the first place. With a sigh he pulls back, heart singing when Sora follows, eyes still closed. He nuzzles his nose against Sora’s, pecks him on the mouth and rubs his thumbs across Sora’s cheekbones until his eyes slide open.

“I want you,” he breathes it more than anything against Sora’s mouth, lips nearly brushing together with how close they still are and Sora’s eyes are fixed on his, nearly black, “I need it Sora, _please_.”

He pulls away, smiles as Sora follows him - seemingly tethered to his body and isn’t that a thought for another day. He settles on the floor with the others behind his head and looks down the length of his body at Sora. Riku takes in lidded eyes, the crown necklace stark against the dark red flush of his chest, his cock hard and leaking against his belly. Riku licks his lips, can almost imagine the taste of Sora heavy on his tongue and he spread his legs wider, shivers as Sora’s mouth parts in response. 

There’s come sliding down his cheeks and pooling onto the wood floor of their living room and he clenches at the sensation, at the emptiness, and clenches again in answer to the flicker of Sora’s eyes downwards. Sora moans lowly, crawls forward into the cradle of his hips until his knees are pressed tightly to the backs of Riku’s thighs. His attention trails lazily across Riku’s ass, his spread legs, the scratches on his hips and the heavy length of his cock against his belly which twitches under Sora’s gaze. There’s a small puddle of pre-come just below Riku’s navel and Sora’s eyes flicker between it and Riku’s face before a wicked smirk crawls over his mouth. He leans over, his head barely coming to Riku’s sternum like this, and seals his mouth over Riku’s nipple. They’re still bright pink and swollen from Sora’s earlier attentions and his back arches immediately into that burning mouth. He keeps his hands above his head, tightly interlaced to keep from touching even though the desire to is an _ache_ at this point. But he restrains himself from giving in because he’s a _good boy_ and he wants to stay that way. 

Sora sucks and skims his teeth lightly against the tight bud, pulls off and admires the sheen of saliva left behind. Riku turns his body, presents his other nipple for the same treatment and whines loudly when Sora just shakes his head and kisses messily down the line of his chest instead with a little laugh, eyes crinkling.

Riku’s chest is heaving, hands hurting from how tightly they’re gripping each other, and he’s more wrecked by the press of Sora’s smile against his rib cage, his _scar_ , then being fucked open by versions of _himself_. Sora’s cock is pressed tightly to his perineum, his balls, the base of his cock and he’s rolling his hips in little circles against that length of sensitive skin as he makes his way down Riku’s chest. 

He rests his cheek on Riku’s abs, nose centimeters from Riku’s cock and traces the line of pre-come bridging the pool on his belly and the tip. He gives barely there pecks up the side, traces the curve up to the head, the corners of his lips quirking at every tremor and twitch. Riku feels like crying, every part of him is coiled tightly, tingling and burning with every brush of Sora’s body. The denial of what he wants is elevating everything but it’s also _frustrating_ after waiting so long to have him. 

Meeting Sora’s dark eyes, watching him drag his tongue through the pool of pre-come on his belly, Riku figures he waited _years_ to be with Sora he can wait a little longer for _this_. 

Sora’s tongue is slick with pre-come and while propping himself up on fully extended arms, he keeps his eyes locked on Riku as he swallows it down with a roll of his hips. Riku whines low in his throat, fingers trembling and he tries to spread his legs wider, the fire in his belly flaring brighter at Sora’s satisfied little smile. 

He’s rocking steadily against Riku, not where he wants him but it feels incredible and it’s so close to what he does want that’s it’s easy to get lost in the sensation. Sora lowers himself back down, hovering high enough above Riku’s cock so he doesn’t get any contact, elbows flush to the floor on either side of Riku. Sora smiles up at him and Riku helplessly answers with one of his own. He knows by the way Sora’s lips quirk wider that his eyes must be flickering, shifting to pink. 

Sora tilts his head to the side, smile softening as he tracks the pleasure on Riku’s face and murmurs in the space between them, “You ready for me?”

Riku swallows heavily, tries to temper his reaction a little bit but his voice is still pleading, “Always, _please_ Sora.”

Sora beams down at him, stretches forward as far as he can and huffs out a little laugh when Riku has to crane his neck downwards to join their mouths. Riku can taste himself on Sora’s tongue and without thinking his hands shoot down to hold him in place as he shifts the kiss deeper until Sora’s moaning into his mouth. The warmth and comfort and arousal he finds in kissing Sora is endless and he could easily come from this if given the chance. He only realizes what he’s done when he registers the smaller hands cupping his wrists. 

Riku pulls back and they’re both panting, “Sora, I’m sorry I-”

Sora hushes him, presses a kiss to both of Riku’s palms before curling their hands together, “Nothing to be sorry for. You’ve been absolutely _amazing,_ Riku.” 

He smiles and it’s something known only to the two of them. His eyes are shiny, lips barely quirked but the dimple in his cheek is still visible, and everything about him melts Riku from the inside out, “You’re _amazing,_ Riku.”

His hands are squeezing tightly around Sora’s, knuckles white, and he’s rapidly blinking back the sudden wave of emotion. Sora shakes his head and peppers obnoxiously loud kisses against his chest until Riku’s quaking with laughter from the ticklish sensation. 

“ _Sora-,_ “

“I know! I know! I’m getting there yeesh. You can touch whatever you want except yourself, okay?” Riku nods, having fully expected those terms, and Sora grins easily at him, “That’s my good boy.”

There’s a chorus of punched out breaths behind his head but it’s all secondary to the way those words burn through him. Sora squeezes Riku’s hands a final time before pushing himself backwards. His grin melts into a smirk as he trails his hands past Riku’s aching cock to the spread of his thighs. The muscles jump beneath Sora’s fingertips and he’s clenching his hands on either side of his body, willing himself not to desperately pump his cock like he wants to.

Sora delicately traces around Rikus rim, his calluses catching on his sensitive hole and Riku’s shivering and gasping before they’ve even started. Sora’s hand comes back shiny and slick and he holds it up to the light with a hum, brows furrowed cutely in mock concentration. His lips are already quirking into a wicked little smile and Riku’s heart jumps. Sora winks lightning fast down at him before scanning the halo of men behind Riku’s head. 

“Hmmm… you did a good job boys,” Sora’s eyes are dark as he drags his tongue up the length of his hand, collecting the men’s come on his tongue. 

There’s a moan, heavy panting breaths, and the telltale sound of skin on skin behind him. Being able to hear and not see the men settles heavy in his gut and he can’t help but think of his old blindfold. He swallows harshly, throat clicking and Sora’s eyes shoot down to his. Sora must glean _something_ from his expression - or maybe it’s their connection - because he nods with that secret smile and Riku knows they’ll talk it through later. Riku quickly shoves aside the anticipation for _that_ conversation aside for the very real eventuality that he’s going to get fucked _now_.

Sora keeps a hand on Riku’s thigh and reaches down with his come slick hand to coat himself. There’s another wave of noises behind Riku at that and his cock is twitching and leaking profusely against his belly. Satisfied, Sora lines himself up and Riku feels so close to coming just from this dragged out mixture of excitement and arousal that every exhale is dripping with little noises.

Sora’s cock smears the come leaking out of his hole around his rim and he swipes his thumb back and forth across Rikus thigh, “You still want this?”

Riku grunts in frustration, plants his feet, and shoves his body down until the head of Sora’s cock dips inside. Sora gasps at that brief kiss of tight heat and Riku’s toes curl at the barely there stretch after taking two cocks at the same time. He’s reached the end of his rope and he growls down at Sora, “ _Yes_. Now _fuck me_.”

Sora hisses out a breath before biting his lip, eyes fluttering as he slowly pushes his way inside.

Riku feels like the air is being leached from his lungs with every inch and his back is arching sharply, head rolling backwards with the motion. He blinks his eyes open - didn’t realize they had even _closed_ \- and sees the others watching the two of them. 

Rōzu is reclining, watching with a contented smile and gives Riku a little nod when their eyes meet. His cock is soft against his thigh, still slick - Riku notices with a heavy pulse of want - with come, and the blush painting his skin is steadily receding. 

Kioku is in the middle and is gripping his cock below the head, rubbing circles across the tip and smearing pre-come until it’s shiny and slick. He’s sitting on his heels, thighs tensing and relaxing and his other hand is tight around the base. When Riku meets his eyes he averts them for just a moment before darting back and Riku can see his hand tighten around the base, breath stuttering in his chest. His cock is dark against his pale hands and a matching flush covers his face and neck. 

Kurai is sitting with his legs crossed, cock hard against his belly and his lip is caught between his teeth as he lazily strokes himself. His other hand is on his chest, pinching and rolling his nipple roughly. It’s a brilliant red, swollen and puffy and Riku’s eyes dart over to see the other looks much the same. Kurai huffs out a breath when their eyes meet, the hand stroking his cock moving slightly faster and Riku’s mouth waters at the memory of having it in his mouth. 

Riku shuts his eyes tightly and rolls his head forwards as his back meets the floor, thighs quivering as Sora just grins knowingly down at him and continues his slow press inside. Riku’s been prepped _more than enough_ but Sora likes to tease, likes to draw things out until Riku’s composure breaks completely. 

They’re both shaking, panting wetly as Sora’s hips meet Riku’s ass. Sora’s hands are damp against the insides of his thighs and Riku can feel his cock twitching restlessly inside of him. The stretch, the fullness isn’t physically overwhelming, Kioku and Rozu made sure of that, but the fact that it’s _Sora_ inside of him always sets his pulse thrumming wildly. 

He’s _close_ , so close after a long night of being on edge and he decides to take the initiative, to put thought into action.

Lifting his feet off the ground, he settles his heels on the dimples in Sora’s back. Like this, Sora looks even _smaller_ between the wide spread of his thick thighs, barricaded on all sides by muscle and Riku bites his lip at the tremor he can see running through Sora at the shift of their bodies.

Despite all the _teasing_ he’s put them all through, Sora looks positively _wrecked_.

His dark skin is flushed a deep, lovely red down his chest. Riku watches the muscles in his arms and belly flexing, his own cock jerking against his belly at how small Sora’s forearm looks against his thigh. Sora’s breaths are carefully measured through the tight purse of his lips, eyes clenched tightly shut with the effort of holding on. 

Riku can’t have _that_.

Exerting enough pressure on Sora’s back that he’s got leverage to _move_ , Riku starts pulling him in closer. Sora’s next careful exhale is instead a wanton groan as Riku rolls his hips, squeezes around Sora’s cock in delicious little bursts of pressure. Sora’s panting openly now, fingers tight on Riku’s thighs and he _hopes, hopes, hopes_ there will be marks later. 

“ _Riku, fu-_ ” Sora trails off into a breathy whine as Riku milks his cock. Riku can feel the constant twitching of Sora’s cock inside him, the barely there - close so _close_ \- brush against his prostate with every roll and squeeze he makes around the hardness splitting him open. Every point of contact between them is molten hot, the press of Sora inside like a supernova. He knows Sora’s adding to the mess of come inside of him, knows with every move he makes some of Sora’s pre-come is mixing in with Rozu and Kioku. It’s a _start_ but it’s not _enough_.

“Give it to me,” Riku’s voice is raspy, strung out and Sora’s head cocks to the side like it does when he missed something. Licking his lips, Riku clenches down _hard_ , heels digging in, “ _Give it to me._ ”

Sora gasps, eyes fluttering and Riku can hear a loud whimper behind him which gets muffled quickly. Somehow, he recognizes it as Kioku and _knows_ , without looking, he just came again. 

The knowledge flares brightly in his chest, fills it with light and it bursts behind his eyelids as Sora finally, _finally_ begins to move. The first few rolls of Sora’s hips are slow and Riku loses all the strength to keep his head propped up at the fullness Sora grants him with every press forward. Sora’s hands slide to the back of his knees, coax Riku’s legs closer to his chest, and then he’s snapping his hips forward. Riku’s eyes flutter, a high whine dragged out with every push and pull of Sora inside of him, the slide of his cock wet and smooth and _perfect_. 

“Ahn! You feel _so good_ ,” Sora’s panting, hips slapping against his upturned ass and Riku’s fingernails are biting into the flesh of his palm to keep himself from touching, from reaching down and feeling Sora’s body move against his. The sound of Sora fucking him is loud, slick sounds and loud claps of skin on skin and he almost doesn’t hear Sora when he says, “I-I’m not gonna last much longer.” 

Each syllable burns in his belly and he arches his back, toes curling as he squeezes and milks Sora’s cock as best as he can without any real leverage. Sora’s whining, high pitched and breathy with every pulse of pressure and his noises rattle heavily in Riku’s own chest. Every noise, every press of skin, every hitched breath from Sora feels echoed in his own body and he can barely catch his breath as they meet over and over. His cock is heavy against his belly, aching with the need to come and every press inside brings a wash of heat. He’s not going to last much longer either, but he wants Sora to come first - _needs_ him to. 

Sora’s head tilts back, neck a long line of dark sweat slick skin and Riku watches the way his throat works around the low moan as his hips stutter. He’s quivering between Riku’s thighs, hands gripping the back of his knees tightly, whining pants loud in the room as he rocks into Riku’s body. Sora’s riding out the waves of his orgasm, cock jerking with every press inside and despite feeling this twice before, the rush of wet heat when Sora comes is unlike anything else. 

It’s like a flip being switched, every sensation highlighted and amplified at _feeling_ Sora come. Hearing and seeing is one thing - a _beautiful_ and _mind blowing_ thing - but getting to feel Sora’s body shiver and shake and pulse against his own until he’s full and leaking is transcendent. He feels lightheaded, light in general, and his thighs are trembling in Sora’s hands. Every inch of his body feels like molten honey and he can feel a line of _their_ come sliding down his perineum. 

Sora finally stills, as much as someone so kinetic _can_ , and grins down at him. He’s loose limbed and glistening in the light and Riku’s so close, closer than ever at that smile. Sora, still inside, leans down as far as he can, lips feather light in a kiss against his raised knee. 

“ _Thank you_ , Riku.” 

His body is razed by those two words and he happily surrenders. He tries, tries _so hard_ but he can’t keep his eyes open to look at Sora as that flood of light finally pulls him under. Everything is blinding and white hot and he can feel his throat moving but he can’t hear what sound is escaping. He barely feels the hands smoothing under the dramatic arch of his back, his legs are free and squeezing Sora to him tightly - that much he can feel - along with the overwhelming sensation of finally being whole. 

Sight comes back first. He doesn’t realize he’s just been blinking open mouthed at the ceiling for who knows how long until Sora climbs up his body and sits on his belly. He gently strokes Riku’s cheeks, presses little kisses across his come speckled chest and he’s everything Riku’s ever wanted. 

“Sora-” 

Sora shushes him softy, swipes his sweaty bangs from his face and places a lingering kiss there too. 

“You were amazing… you _always_ are,” Sora beams down at him, thumb swiping across his brow and down his cheek. He cups Riku’s face and kisses him tenderly, humming when Riku’s head lifts to follow as he pulls back. Everything’s quiet and serene and Riku realizes that it’s a little _too_ quiet. 

“They’re gone, aren’t they?” 

Sora nods nuzzling their noses together and kissing him again, this time a little deeper, a little more heated, “Mmm they seemed to enjoy themselves though. _Several_ times in fact.” 

He giggles at that and Riku’s face blossoms bright red as he tries to cover his face. Sora’s hands grasp his before he can hide and he presses a kiss to both palms before holding them over Riku’s heart. 

“How was it though? Was it what you were hoping for?” 

Riku looks up at Sora. He thinks about the bruises forming on his hips, the tenderness of his throat, the sensation of come sliding out of him. The bone deep contentment of being taken apart, piece by aching piece and being remade beneath the watchful eye of the keeper of his heart pulses heavily along their connection. 

“ _Yes._ ” 

Sora smiles - _their smile_ \- down at him, eyes proud and shining, “Good.” 

Riku twists his hands in Sora’s grasp and pulls them towards his mouth to press kisses to his knuckles. He tugs and grins when Sora responds to the silent request and drops his head almost immediately into the crook of Riku’s neck. They need to clean up - clean up _a lot_ \- but right now this is everything he wants, right here in his arms. 

Sora mumbles something in his neck and Riku hums in question, nudges Sora with his shoulder to get him to speak up. He does it again and Riku shakes his head against the floor, “Sora, I can’t _hear you_ sweetheart.” 

Sora huffs, props himself up and his face is… red. Riku narrows his eyes, unsure what - after _everything_ that happened tonight - could make Sora flush this darkly, “Sora, _what-_ ” 

“They wanna do it again!” Sora practically shouts, eyes wide at his own outburst and Riku swallows thickly. He’s fulfilled with Sora, wants for nothing and content to his very soul, but this little diversion was… nice. _Very_ nice. He can feel a flush working it’s way back up his face at the _possibility_ , at the _inevitability_ , of having this again and he opens his mouth, ready to acquiesce. 

“With me…” Sora’s cuts him off, voice trailing and Riku’s brain seems to short circuit at the implication. 

He can _feel_ his eyebrows inching up his forehead, his mouth gaping dumbly and he’s so strung out, so _sensitive_ but his cock still twitches against his thigh at the _thought_. Sora - lovely, beautiful, cheeky _Sora_ , _his_ Sora - in the middle of all of them, taken apart over and over… 

“Sora… get the gummiphone. We, uh, need to make a few calls.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Every call they make is answered on the first ring.


End file.
